The present invention relates to manifold assemblies of the type having a plurality of electrically operated valves disposed thereon for receiving pressurized fluid from a common gallery in the manifold and, upon electrical energization, each controlling flow individually to an individual control pressure outlet for controlling a fluid pressure actuated device.
Such manifolds are employed for selectively controlling the flow of fluid to hydraulic actuators, such as hydraulic lash adjusters, for enabling and disabling the opening and closing of the combustion chamber valves of an internal combustion engine. In the aforesaid combustion engine valve disablement applications, such manifold assemblies have included a manifold with supply ports for supplying each of the plurality of electrically operated valves and individual control pressure outlet ports which, upon attachment of the manifold to the engine, communicate with corresponding passages in the engine to provide for individual enablement and disablement of the combustion chamber valves.
Heretofore such manifold assemblies for engine valve disablement have employed a gasket with valving cavities formed thereon attached to the manifold, each of which cavities has received therein a valve body communicating with messages through the gasket for controlling flow to the control pressure outlet passages in the manifold. In such arrangements, electrical connection is made to the individual valve operators by either connecting individual leads to the terminals of the valve operator or by a lead frame received over the valves with the terminals of each valve operator connecting to corresponding terminals on the lead frame.
Referring to FIG. 3, a known electro-hydraulic manifold assembly for enabling and disabling combustion chamber valves in an engine is indicated in exploded view at 1 and includes a manifold 2, a common supply pressure inlet 3 communicating with runners which connect the inlet to the plurality of supply pressure ports 4 shown in dashed outline. Associated with each of the supply pressure ports is a control pressure outlet passage 5 which may be formed in a raised portion or boss 6 provided on the manifold. It will be understood that each of the passages 5 passes through the manifold to the underside; and, each of the supply pressure ports also communicate with and are ported on the undersurface of the manifold 2.
A gasket plate 7 has a corresponding pair of supply pressure and control pressure outlet passages denoted respectively 8, 9 located thereon for each of the ports 4 and 5 respectively on the manifold. The passages 8 and 9 on gasket 7 communicate respectively with a valving chamber (not shown) formed in bosses 10 spaced along the underside of the gasket 7. Each of the bosses 10 has received therein an electrically actuated valve 11 with the inlet port 12 thereof visible in FIG. 3.
Each of the valves 11 has a pair of electrical terminals 13 extending downwardly therefrom and a mounting lug 14 is provided on the valve body for securing the valve into the boss 10. A mounting bracket 15 is received over each of the valves 11 and has tabs or lugs 15a formed thereon for engaging the mounting lugs 14; and, bracket 15 is retained by fasteners 16 which pass through apertures formed in the bracket and gasket to threadedly engage the undersurface of the manifold 2, thereby retaining the bracket, valves and gasket securely in place on the manifold.
In the known assembly illustrated in FIG. 3, an electrical frame 17 has a receptacle 18 at one end thereof which is adapted for external electrical connection thereto. Receptacle 18 has a plurality of terminal pins 19, each of which is connected to an individual electrical conductor strip embedded in the lead frame with portions thereof exposed at corresponding locations therealong and have slots 20 formed therein for making bayonet style connection respectively with the terminals 13 on each of the valves.
In certain engine configurations, as for example, V-type engines, the electro-hydraulic manifold is mounted between the cylinder banks where the space available is quite limited. Thus, it has been desired to minimize the size of the electro-hydraulic manifold assembly for attachment to an engine, particularly a V-type engine and to simplify electrical connection and the relative cost of the assembly in high volume mass production.